This interagency agreement is between the Center for Information Technology and National Cancer Institute's Center for Biomedical Informatics and Informatics Technology. The scope of this effort is to obtain support for the cancer Biomedical Informatics Grid (caBIG), which includes program support, program and project management, stakeholder alignment, organizational change management, communications management, best practices consulting, certification and accreditation, CPIC, facilitation, event planning, and technical support. caBIG is an NCI program coordinated by CBIIT and comprised of members of the research community, that facilitates access to digital capabilities addressing high priority cancer research needs.